projectxzonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28: Angels With Burning Hearts
Synopsis Cyberspace After some preparations, Sylphie warps them to space a short distance from the ship....though she wonders where the info came from, considering there were no fees attached. Space They arrive safely out of cyberspace and Erica spots the ship in the distance. They decide to sneak around the side to avoid being detected by enemy forces. After dancing their way into the main hall, they see no signs of enemies...which gets some of the suspicious. Just then, Shadow appears along with some dance bots. He says that there's something in the dimensional vortex ahead, but he's more interested in the Sigma Virus that was released recently. He says that there are others who have business with them: The Strom Family. Turns out they were the ones who leaked the data to Sylphie in order to lure them here. A lot of groups were heading there too, and it was a brand new world...one that sits on giant statues. This immediately gets Fiora's attention as it was the world's of Bionis and Mechonis, her homeworld. They decide to take care of them and retreat if need be in order to get to the vortex. Xiaomu couldn't get a signal since there's a jammer somewhere, so Urashima's out of the plan for now. After defeat, Shadow felt pain after that last attack and retreats for now. It may be possible that he's been affected by a virus and they need to keep an eye on him. Kamuz then makes his entrance, and he's after the Golden Seed yet again. It is in Ryugu Castle, the same place where it was safeguarded. It was stolen once before, but it's become more difficult to obtain now. After some speculation, they realized that the castle was no longer in Makai...and is now in Fiora's world! He calls up some monsters and starts setting the ship on fire. The Darkstalkers notice that these are no normal flames...they are Makai flames, and when merged becomes an unstoppable blaze of fire. And to make things worse, Coco*Tapioca and a trio of Morolians show up to cut off their escape route. Segata suggests calling the Burning Rangers, a group specializing in disaster relief but they might not be able to make it due to being out in space, so he suggests they become Burning Rangers themselves. Morrigan suggests using their energy to cancel out the flames...though they may feel some intense burning too. Drak leaves before things get too hot for him. Shtrom beats a hasty retreat after a beating himself. Shtrom Jr. also bust out of there once he's defeated. Coco*Tapioca is down for the count after a beating, but the others are worried abou Bison's Psycho Power growing. After the fires are put out, all that's left is to rout the remaining enemies. Kamuz retreats, having underestimated the heroes' resolve. Once Urashima got the situation from the others, they decide to get through the rift quickly. Give that all kinds of groups are there already, they make a move...until Miyuki arrives. After getting information from her, they now know that Fiora's world is beyond the rift along with the gold chains they've been seeing. They decide to stock up on supplies while they're here (and some new machines for the arcade room). Strategy: Once the fires appear, get your units spread out to take out the flames while fighting enemies. Be sure to heal your units as the flames cause significant damage when put out. Also, the Burning Rangers theme plays out while the flames are active. The normal battle themes resume once they are out. Party Members Note: Only 10 Pair Units allowed Ryu & Ken Chun-Li & Xiaoyu Dante & Vergil Chris & Jill Demitri & Morrigan X & Zero Hiryu & Hotsuma Akira & Kage Maru Ichiro & Erica Sakura & Gemini Kiryu & Majima Zephyr & Vashyron Jin & Kazuya Yuri & Flynn Ciel & Nana Kite & Haseo Reiji & Xiaomu KOS-MOS & Fiora Chrom & Lucina Solo Units Ulala Hibana Estelle Ingrid Alisa Segata June Leon Felicia Phoenix & Maya Natsu Pai Ryo Valkyrie Captain Commando Leanne Aty Heihachi Axel Enemies Shadow (Gear: Rhythm Rogue Suit) Rhythm Robot (Silver/Walker) x2 Rhythm Robot (Silver/Flying) x2 Kin Kon Kan Shtrom Shtrom Jr. Druk Z x2 Eddy x2 Brenda x2 Kamuz (Gear: Kamuz's Shield) Dadatta x4 Honorian x6 Coco*Tapioca (Gear: Yellow Submorolian) Morolian (Blue) Morolian (Yellow) Morolian (Purple) Trivia In Space Channel 5 Part 2, The Space Symphony was the first stop for her reporting skills and is also where she first encounters Shadow and the Rhythm Rogues (dance number intro included) The Dragon Palace was a place in Namco X Capcom where the Golden Seed was kept safe...until Devil Kazuya stole it from there while the heroes were battling outside. Morolians were very susceptible to mental control, as evidenced by the events of Space Channel 5 and Project X Zone. Category:PXZ2 Chapter